Circadian: Schadenfreude
by mysticahime
Summary: Part I: Sasuke / In this triangle, you only have two to choose. And remember, there's no turning back.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, as always c:

**ABA1:** another multichapter. Beneran deh, pasti banyak banget orang yang mau nguwel-nguwel saya sampe jadi kayak bola kertas, terus dibuang sejauh mungkin. Iya, tau banget kalo saya punya sekitar enam (atau lebih?) multichapter yang seenaknya saya gantungin—ada yang saya kasih tanda hiatus, ada yang engga. Dan—bukannya kegeeran—saya tau ada yang nungguin penpik-penpik itu –shot- dan sekali lagi mohon maaf karena saya emang gini tipenya. Suka punya ide dadakan yang pengeeennn banget ditulisin dan feel buat nulis yang lama udah nguap. Mm. Long intro. Udahan deh.

**ABA2:** AU, OOC—kayaknya warning saya isinya gitu terus.

**ABA3:** _because _**me** _loves __you__ very much. This is for __you__._

.

.

.

_**I recall the pictures I lived forgetting;**_

.

.

.

**Circadian: Schadenfreude**

by **mysticahime****  
**** 2014**

.

.

.

.

**i. opsonisasi**

Teriknya matahari yang membakar ubun-ubun sama sekali tidak menghentikan sekumpulan pemuda untuk bermain basket. Mereka tetap semangat memantulkan bola ke lapangan, sesekali memberikan operan panjang dan pendek pada teman, dan sesekali juga membidik pada keranjang yang tergantung pada papan yang nyaris lapuk. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan model _raven_ tampak sibuk menghindari dua orang yang terus membayanginya. Bola basket biru dengan alur hitam terus di-_dribble_ dengan kecepatan lambat dan dihindarkan dari jangkauan tangan lawan sebisa mungkin dengan kening si pemain berkerut memikirkan strategi apa yang akan dijalankannya untuk menghindari duel seperti ini. Bola dilewatkannya melalui celah tungkai dan berhasil mengecoh satu lawannya. Pemuda itu menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit dan berusaha untuk melakukan tipuan kecil lainnya saat suara yang dikenalnya berseru nyaring.

"Sasuke, _pass!_"

_**Klik!**_ –_paused_.

Uchiha Sasuke. 20 tahun. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang konon hartanya tak akan habis sepanjang tujuh turunan. Mahasiswa tingkat dua jurusan kedokteran dan saat ini dipercaya memegang jabatan sebagai ketua angkatan. Selain sebagai pemain basket di angkatannya, Sasuke juga dikenal sebagai calon atlet F1 bersama motor hitam kesayangannya. Ada yang bilang, Sasuke hanya bisa _ngebut_ di jalan. Kalau jalannya macet, dia akan semakin _ngebut_!

Seringai kini tampil di wajahnya walaupun hanya sedetik. Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu kembali memasang ekspresi _default_-nya dan melirik tajam pada lawannya sebelum melempar bola ke sembarang arah. Sebentar, bukan ke sembarang arah melainkan menuju titik tempat si penyeru menunggu.

"_Nice!_" dengan mudah, pemuda berambut pirang menerima bola dengan tangan kanannya berikut cengiran lebar terpeta di wajah.

_**Klik!**__ –paused._

Uzumaki Naruto. Akan berusia 20 tahun bulan Oktober nanti. Anak tunggal dari keluarga Uzumaki yang sudah turun-temurun mengelola bisnis _ramen_—entah kenapa di keturunan kelima, alias Naruto sendiri, terjadi pelencengan jalur mata pencaharian dari manajer perusahaan mie instan khas Jepang menjadi (calon) dokter. Sementara ini, yang bersangkutan tertuduh memiliki obsesi tersendiri pada negara Amerika; selain mengecat rambutnya jadi kuning terang dan memakai lensa kontak biru cerah, doi juga senang sekali menyelipkan bahasa Inggris di kalimat-kalimatnya walau hanya sebatas `nice`, `nice`, dan `nice`. Bukan jumlah _vocab_ yang penting, kata Naruto, yang penting berani ngomongnya!

Iya deh, terserah...

Untungnya, penjiplakan gila-gilaan pada kaum Kaukasian yang dilakukan Naruto didukung oleh tubuh yang tingginya di atas rata-rata pemuda Jepang pada umumnya. Postur yang menunjang permainan basket, tentunya. Dengan langkah-langkah ringan dan terpola, tunggal Uzumaki men-_dribble_ bola menjauhi orang-orang yang berusaha menghalangi Sasuke—dengan kata lain, _kena jebakannya_—dan melakukan _lay up_ dengan cantik.

Masuk!

"Bagus." Sasuke menghampiri temannya, lalu ia dan Naruto melakukan tos ala mereka: lengan bawah kanan sebelah luar saling diadukan, lalu siku mereka saling dikaitkan hingga nyaris membentur bahu satu sama lain. Cengiran Naruto terus terkembang lebar, sedikit banyak merasa lega karena permainan di siang bolong ini selesai sudah. Sejak setengah jam terakhir, sebenarnya ia sudah ingin berhenti main karena kepanasan. Diam-diam ia merutuki betapa jeleknya fasilitas kampusnya yang hanya menyediakan lapangan _outdoor_ untuk bermain basket. _Padahal biaya kuliah yang disetor oleh orang tuanya setiap semester sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang sedikit!_

"Jen, bagi minum Jen." Pemuda berambut kuning itu melepaskan kaus yang dipakainya untuk bermain basket dan mengibas-ngibaskannya di depan muka, niatnya untuk mengipasi diri. "Ugh! Baju gue bau banget. Untung tadi nggak pakai kemeja kuliah—eh, mana-mana minumnya, Jen?"

Sasuke yang dipanggil `Jen` lantaran menjadi `jendral` di angkatannya hanya memberikan botol minumnya yang berisi air sisa setengah botol tanpa banyak bicara, kemudian hanya bisa mendengus saat si kepala kuning menghabiskan persediaan airnya hanya dalam beberapa teguk saja. Harus beli minuman lagi deh, padahal masih ada dua mata kuliah sampai sore nanti.

"_Thank you, man!_" Botol kosong itu melayang di udara, mengarah pada Uchiha bungsu yang menghindar dari lemparan. Bunyi botol kosong yang membentur permukaan lapangan semen membuat si pirang mencebikkan bibirnya. Naruto yang sejak kecil selalu diajarkan untuk membuang sampah pada tempatnya jelas tidak suka dengan kemasan air mineral yang tidak berada di tempat sampah walau ia sendiri yang barusan melakukannya. "Ah, nggak asyik amat, Jen," lalu dipungutnya botol itu sambil bersungut-sungut dan beringsut menjauh menuju tempat sampah yang berada di luar pagar kawat yang mengelilingi lapangan.

_Salah sendiri_.

Pandangan sang pemuda Uchiha mengikuti pergerakan temannya selama beberapa detik sebelum dialihkan lagi, kemudian ia meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di pinggir lapangan dan mengeluarkan handuk. Peluh yang menetes-netes di kulitnya yang memerah karena sengatan matahari diseka dengan handuk putih yang dalam sekejap berubah warna menjadi kelabu akibat debu yang melekat.

"Kuliah nggak?" Naruto yang sudah selesai menunaikan misinya `membuang sampah pada tempatnya` kini sudah berdiri di sebelah Sasuke, mencangklongkan sebelah tali ranselnya ke pundak. Setelah ini ada kuliah tentang anatomi paru-paru, dilanjutkan dengan kuliah radiologi sampai jam tujuh malam nanti. Ada rasa enggan melintas di benak si pemuda pirang. Siang-siang begini enaknya bersantai-santai di kamar kos, apalagi kalau sudah capek _coretolahragacoret_. Pertanyaan yang barusan sengaja diajukan supaya terkesan niat kuliah, walau sebenarnya—

Sepasang manik hitam menghujam pada mata berwarna biru.

"Hn."

"Hn?" Alis mata Naruto terungkit dua-duanya. Sasuke rajin amat siang-siang mau kuliah.

"Kuliah di Koski."

Wajah kaget dari sang teman segera berubah menjadi ekspresi _default_ Sasuke—wajah datar yang terplester permanen. _Hooo_, Naruto menghela napas lega sebenarnya. Kirain Sasuke mau kuliah betulan dan ia harus ikut sahabatnya karena orang-orang selalu mengingat kemunculan mereka sebagai 'Sasuke dan Naruto'; kalau salah satunya tidak ada, pasti sudah terbukti bolos.

"Hoalaaahhh," ia menepuk punggung Sasuke, "yuklah, daripada ngantuk di kelas."

.

.

.

.

Koski—singkatan dari _Konoha Square_—adalah pusat kebugaran yang cukup terkenal di Konoha City dan merupakan tempat langganan Sasuke dan Naruto untuk olahraga _indoor_, makan, dan numpang bolos kalau sedang malas kuliah. Walau sebenarnya seorang calon dokter tidak diperkenankan bolos sekali pun (terkecuali kalau kampusnya rata dengan tanah pasca gempa bumi), satu-dua kali mereka berdua pernah _skip_ dari kelas yang diadakan. Cukup kirim BBM minta titip absen, keduanya langsung pergi ke tempat favorit mereka. Tinggallah Kiba atau Chouji yang kebagian jadi pemalsu tanda tangan dadakan. Atas nama pertemanan!

"Sepi amat," celetuk Sasuke waktu sudah duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap langsung ke kolam renang _indoor_. Kaleng Coca Cola kosong yang berada di atas meja membuatnya mengernyit. Siapa pun yang meninggalkan kaleng di sana jelas-jelas akan mendapatkan permusuhan besar dari Uzumaki Naruto yang juga sedang menatap kaleng itu dengan kening berkerut dalam.

"Kan nggak semua orang mau bolos kayak lo, Jen." Tanpa banyak mengomentari soal kebersihan yang kurang terjaga di sekitar kolam renang, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengambil kaleng dan melemparkannya ke tong sampah terdekat dengan gaya _three point_. "_Nice shoot_, Uzumaki," guraunya mengikuti komentator di pertandingan-pertandingan NBA yang biasa ditontonnya. "Jorok bangetnget_nget_."

"Nggak semua orang _freak_ kebersihan kayak lo, Dobe."

Dikomentari begitu, Naruto malah hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Berlawanan dengan penampilan yang agak serampangan, Naruto justru lebih apik dari Sasuke. Buku-buku kuliahnya selalu disampul rapi dan bebas lipatan. Dia juga selalu bawa baju cadangan supaya selalu bebas keringat—kalau kata Sasuke, "Hiperaktif"—dan nggak pernah lupa bercermin tiap melewati benda-benda yang bisa memantulkan refleksi. Singkat cerita, _cenderung narsis_, apalagi giginya agak _cling_ karena dulu pernah punya cita-cita jadi bintang iklan pasta gigi.

"Orang rapi nanti istrinya cantik," jawab Naruto sekenanya, kayak kata-katanya itu pepatah leluhur yang selalu terbukti kebenarannya. Padahal, dosen biologi sel mereka yang rapi dan super teliti saja sampai sekarang masih melajang. Terbukti bahwa `pepatah Naruto` itu akurasinya masih dipertanyakan.

"Tapi lo masih jomlo sampe sekarang."

"Kan istri, bukan pacar." Naruto jadi keki. Sasuke ini kadang-kadang terlalu _saklek_ sampai-sampai pandangannya sempit. Padahal dunia itu nggak sebesar daun kelor saja, _toh_. "_I don't need a girlfriend_, bukannya nggak laku."

Sasuke jadi geli sendiri, namun mukanya tetap dipasang setelan _default_ supaya imejnya nggak berubah jadi Ngakaksuke. "Gue nggak nyebut masalah laku."

Tensi Naruto turun sedikit. Otaknya yang kadang-kadang _loading_-nya lama berputar _tik tik tik_, dan akhirnya ia mengangguk-angguk. Iya ya, Sasuke cuma bilang jomblo, sama sekali nggak ngungkit-ngungkit masalah laku nggak laku. Memang, Naruto kan jomblo kon—

"Elo. Juga. Jomblo. Kongenital." Lambat-lambat, kata demi kata diucapkannya dengan jeda; biar dramatis, sama sekali nggak ada tujuan lain. Ditambah efek tunjuk-tunjuk dengan muka yang dibuat sedatar mungkin, soalnya nggak mau kalah dengan kedataran Sasuke.

"Terus?"

Sindiran Naruto sama sekali nggak mempan. Cowok kayak Sasuke memang kadang-kadang perlu dipertanyakan kelurusannya. Ganteng, disebut-sebut salah satu yang paling pintar di angkatan mereka, ketua angkatan pula. Semua orang kenal, semua orang nengok kalau namanya disebut.

Tapi kalau selentingan masalah pacaran?

Sasuke sama Naruto nggak ada bedanya!

"Jen, lo masih lurus nggak sih?" Daripada _krik-krik_, lebih baik Naruto membelokkan pembicaraan. Sekalian mengorek informasi perihal identitas Sasuke yang sampai saat ini masih bias walau mereka berdua sudah kenal sejak baru lahir. Pertanyaan ini agak bahaya sebetulnya, tapi Naruto rela-rela aja nanya, soalnya disogok makan _all you can eat_ di Sunamasa, restoran yang ada di salah satu hotel bintang lima di Konoha City. Begini-begini, dia masih lemah mental kalau sama makanan. Dan kenapa pertanyaannya dibilang bahaya?

Satu, kalau Sasuke jawab `iya`, jelas buktinya sama sekali nggak ada karena selama ini Sasuke belum pernah kelihatan dekat sama satu cewek pun. Yang nyogok Naruto jelas bakalan nggak percaya dan pingin info lebih lanjut—yang sebenernya sama sekali nggak masalah kalau ada bayaran tambahan. Masalahnya, si penyogok tipikal yang pelit banget, maunya _tiket terusan_ alias bayar sekali, terus dapet semua fasilitas. _Hahahahahasemkunyit_. Mana mau Naruto ngeluarin jasa dobel tapi bayarannya _single_.

Dua, kalau Sasuke jawab `nggak`, jelas _syereeem_! Artinya kan... Sasuke suka cowok. Naruto sendiri cowok. Kesimpulannya... yah, tau sendirilah.

Tunggal Uzumaki komat-kamit baca doa supaya apa pun jawaban yang Sasuke berikan bisa diterima dengan hati lapang oleh si penyogok—dan aman buat dirinya sendiri, tentu aja.

Sasuke memasang ekspresi _default_-nya untuk kesekiankalinya, dan untuk kesekiankalinya, Naruto juga kepingin menarik dua pipi sang teman supaya ada senyumnya gitu, kek. Bosan lho, lama-lama lihat muka sedatar papan lompat yang ada di ujung kolam renang sana. Apalagi kalau raut muka seperti itu dipasang _luamuaaa_ sekali sementara sang empunya bersiap-siap memberikan jawaban.

"Menurut lo?"

_Krik._

Untuk orang yang mengajukan pertanyaan bertipe _yes-no_ seperti Naruto, jelas jawaban yang diprediksi hanya antara `ya` dan `nggak`. Jawaban Sasuke sama sekali di luar kriteria dan jelas bukan tipe jawaban yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh si penyogok.

Rahang Naruto melorot ke bawah.

"Lari di _track_ aja yuk," Sasuke malah berdiri dari kursinya, seolah-olah pertanyaan yang barusan itu sama sekali nggak ada.

Rahang Naruto susah dikatupkan.

Sebagai orang yang bisa dibilang teman terdekat Sasuke selama sembilan belas tahun, kadang-kadang dia sama sekali tidak paham dengan pola pikir temannya itu. Sasuke ya Sasuke, orang yang katanya _perfect_ di luar tapi kamarnya berantakan karena dia lebih suka kamar yang acak-acakan—"Kamar yang rapi nggak ada misterinya,"—yang punya dua jenis _fans_; _secret admirer_ dan _stalker_, yang nyaris selalu serba bisa (kecuali senyum lebar) dan jempolnya terlalu berat untuk ngetik SMS dan _chat_ di media sosialnya. Sasuke yang kabarnya rambutnya nggak akan berubah bentuk walau diterjang hujan badai. Sasuke yang cuma bisa angkat alis waktu nonton Mr. Bean's Holiday!

Sasuke yang anehnya bisa awet temenan sama dia.

_Asemkunyit_.

"Lari di—_bleh_, tungguin gue! Sasuke—woooiii, JEEENNN!" Kakinya dipercepat setelah tas ranselnya tergantung aman di pundak. Adu lari sambil bawa tas begini memang sering mereka lakukan karena `lain daripada yang lain`. _Nyeleneh_, bahasa gampangnya. Mereka kurang percaya sama keamanan di Koski, soalnya di mana aja kriminal selalu ada. Belum lagi, Sasuke pernah kejambretan waktu jalan ke kosnya. Makin terbanglah kepercayaan mereka pada sistem penjagaan barang-barang. Diri sendiri aja nggak bisa menjamin keselamatan properti, apalagi orang lain! Alibi itulah yang selalu mereka kemukakan kalau ditegur petugas soal tidak boleh membawa barang-barang pribadi ke _track_ lari.

Naruto akhirnya berhasil menyusul Sasuke saat bungsu Uchiha memperlambat laju larinya menjadi _jogging_. "Si, sialan."

Uchiha hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil terus berlari.

"Kalo gue naksir cewek, nanti lo tau deh."

Alis Naruto terangkat lima milimeter. "Emang kapan lo _ngeceng_, Jen?"

"Kapan-kapan." Respons itu berbuah sikutan di pinggang disusul acara kejar-kejaran karena Naruto menghindari serangan balik dari Sasuke.

Sesederhana itu bagaimana perbedaan (dan rasa heran) bisa terajut jadi sebuah pertemanan yang langgeng. Orang bilang, pertemanan yang didasarkan oleh persamaan lama-lama akan menghambar ketika persamaan itu menghilang. Bagaimana dengan perbedaan?

Hmmm.

Sepertinya masih belum cukup untuk menciptakan peretasan jarak di antara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita berikan mereka _halangan_?

Apa akan ada perubahan?

.

.

.

.

.

Jam empat sore di hari Minggu.

Nasib jomblo ya begini, hari Minggu sendirian aja. Di saat teman-teman segengnya asyik dengan cewek masing-masing, Sasuke malah sibuk mencuci motor kesayangannya. Sebagai satu-satunya yang mengerti Sasuke apa adanya, bungsu Uchiha harus memperlakukan _Princessa_ sebaik-baiknya. Kapan lagi dia bisa punya teman sehidup-semati seperti sekarang?

Sayangnya, kemesraan keduanya harus ditunda sementara waktu.

"Jeeeennn!"

Suara cempreng Naruto benar-benar merusak suasana. Sasuke menoleh dengan ekspresi _default_-nya, menyaksikan sohib terawetnya lari-lari dengan tas _fitness_ besar tergantung di pundaknya. O, retret yang diikuti Naruto ternyata udah kelar. Pantesan kemarin-kemarin rasanya suasana tenang banget, ternyata seorang Uzumaki (dengan tumban-tumbennya) mengikuti retret yang diadakan oleh perkumpulan rohani di kampusnya. Mungkin Naruto sekarang udah tobat, lebih beriman gitu, jadinya nggak akan terlalu merecoki kehidupan Sasuke seperti dulu. Sasuke udah seneng aja (walau mukanya masih lempeng) karena kehidupan aman tentram damai sentosa sudah di depan mata.

Tapi begitu lihat muka Naruto yang nyengir-nyengir kesenengan, impiannya langsung musnah tak tersisa bahkan ampasnya sekalipun.

"Tadi di retret gue ketemu cewek bego!"

Pembukaan cerita dimulai oleh Naruto bersamaan dengan diletakkannya tas _fitness_ yang dibawanya untuk retret kemarin di atas jok motor Sasuke yang barusan dilap hingga bersih dan kering.

Sasuke mengernyit saat melihat motornya diperlakukan semena-mena.

Naruto ternyata muka badak. "Masa ya, pas diskusi soal cara belajar yang efektif, cewek itu bilang dia mesti belajarnya dibaca pake suara sambil gerak-gerak. _Yakali_ Jen, masa dia mau kuliah sambil joget-joget?"

_Emangnya gue peduli?!_ Sasuke menyingkirkan tas Naruto dari atas jok mobilnya hingga tas itu jatuh ke pekarangan yang masih digenangi air dan sabun sisa usahanya mencuci motor sejam terakhir. Naruto kontan kaget dan menarik tali tasnya dari kubangan air.

"Tas gueeee!" Ia menjerit panik dan kembali meletakkan tasnya _di atas motor Sasuke_. "Tega bener, Jen. Di tas gue ada baju kesayangan gue! Ada juga kolor, terus—"

Pemuda Uchiha sama sekali tak menjawab. Yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini hanyalah motornya yang kembali kotor akibat ulah Naruto barusan.

Sialan, habis ini dia harus mencuci ulang motornya. Ckck.

.

.

.

.

"Lho, Jen, lo ikutan seleksi DokLap juga?"

Uzumaki Naruto kelihatan kaget sekali waktu menemukan Uchiha Sasuke dengan celana _training_ dan kaus oblong di Koski. Siang itu memang diadakan seleksi fisik bagi mereka yang akan mengikuti pelatihan Dokter Lapangan alias DokLap, salah satu unit kegiatan di kampus Sasuke dan Naruto. Bisa dibilang, DokLap itu semacam ekskul yang bergengsi di sana. Untuk bisa bergabung, mereka harus mengikuti berbagai seleksi dan pelatihan, misalnya seperti seleksi lari yang sekarang akan diikuti Naruto—dan Sasuke.

Naruto sendiri memang sudah lama ingin ikut DokLap karena teman satu kosnya ada yang ikut dan kelihatannya kegiatannya seru-seru dalam parameter medis. Yaa, itung-itung latihan jadi dokter sebelum jadi dokter betulan! Makanya dia semangat aja siang-siang begini disuruh seleksi lari. Yang sama sekali nggak disangka, Sasuke ternyata ikutan. Padahal kemarin waktu diajakin beli formulir, Sasuke terlihat ogah-ogahan dan berakhir batal beli. Hanya Tuhan dan pembuat cerita yang tahu kenapa temannya itu akhirnya mau ikut juga.

"Bosen di kos," jawab Sasuke seadanya. Dia memang sedang tidak _mood_ mengurusi motornya hari ini. Selain karena takut diapa-apakan lagi oleh Naruto, hari ini Sasuke mau sekalian uji coba knalpot barunya. Ternyata, seleksi DokLap tidak perlu motor sama sekali. Mereka cuma perlu mesin bertenaga nasi alias kaki!

"_Finally I have a friend heeerrreee..._" Naruto bertingkah kayak orang gila dengan berputar-putar di tempat seperti gasing. Masih dengan logat sok bulenya, yang bikin Sasuke geleng-geleng dan berniat untuk pura-pura nggak kenal aja. Naruto memang nggak tahu malu, suka bertingkah yang aneh-aneh di tempat publik tanpa peduli kalau yang bersama dengannya harus tebal muka supaya tidak tengsin dituduh sesama gila oleh yang kebetulan melihat. Sekarang saja, beberapa mahasiswa yang sepertinya akan ikut seleksi DokLap juga sedang memandangi mereka dengan wajah bingung. Adik kelas, dugaan Sasuke, soalnya dia nggak kenal satu pun di antara mereka. Buru-buru dijitaknya Naruto dan diseret ke barisan _mahasiswa-yang-kayaknya-adik-kelas-itu_.

"Jaim dikit kek," desisnya galak di telinga Naruto, lalu ia pasang muka cuek dan mulai melakukan pemanasan seperti yang diinstruksikan oleh panitia. Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli apakah Naruto akan membungkam mulutnya sendiri dan mengikuti arahan panitia, atau tetap berisik sampai-sampai dibungkam panitia dengan cara didepak keluar dari seleksi.

Seleksi selesai dua puluh menit kemudian ketika peserta terakhir mencapai garis finis. Agak kejam juga seleksinya, mengingat mereka semua harus lari marathon di saat matahari bersinar terik begini. Namun Sasuke yakin, dia akan diterima karena catatan waktunya berada di atas standar yang ditetapkan oleh panitia DokLap. Dan kalau menilik ekspresi temannya, sepertinya Naruto juga meraih kesuksesan yang sama.

"Jen!" Tiba-tiba saja bagian belakang kaus Sasuke ditarik oleh Naruto, menyebabkan air mineral yang berusaha diteguknya kembali menyembur keluar. Kausnya yang sudah basah semakin basah, dan Sasuke berniat tidak akan melepaskan Naruto dari hukuman. Setelah ini Naruto harus bayar _laundry_ bajunya; kalau perlu, _semua baju di keranjang baju kotornya_. Masa mau _laundry_ satu baju doang? Kan rugi.

Cengiran Naruto jadi superlebar waktu Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apaan?" Curiga dong, kenapa temannya yang sok bule ini bisa-bisanya nyengir-nyengir lebar? Wah, jangan-jangan—

"Cewek yang itu, Jen! Yang bego waktu itu!" Digamitnya lengan Sasuke dan diseretnya pemuda Uchiha itu menuju ke dekat kumpulan panitia. Tampaknya para panitia sedang mencatat waktu peserta seleksi tahap dua. "Liat gak yang itu?" Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya, berusaha menangkap direksi yang ditunjukkan oleh jari Naruto. "Ituitu_ituuuu_!"

Lalu, tertangkaplah oleh matanya, seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang berlari dengan wajah memerah. Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat tidak percaya? _Cewek bego_-nya Naruto juga ikut seleksi DokLap?

"Oh," responsnya datar, tak peduli dengan Naruto yang terlihat antusias sekali menyaksikan gadis itu berlari. Jelas-jelas, Naruto naksir dia—makanya terus-terusan dibahas. Dan itu jelas-jelas gak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. _Oh, mungkin saja Naruto bosan dengan gelar `jomblo kongenital` yang selama ini disandangnya._ Hmm. Mungkin saja minggu-minggu depan dia akan terima traktiran—walau hanya berupa _ramen_—sebagai _peje_, pajak jadian.

Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau ikut campur.

.

.

.

.

Namanya Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke baru benar-benar mengenalnya setelah minggu ketiga pelatihan DokLap ketika membahas soal isi _thrombophob_—"Heparin," jawab gadis itu tanpa merasa ragu—dan setelah satu kelompok dengannya di minggu kelima, ia baru benar-benar mengobrol dengannya. Gadis yang cukup kalem dan menjaga jarak, begitu penilaiannya. Tidak _bego_ seperti kata Naruto sebelum-sebelumnya. Untuk ukuran mahasiswi tingkat satu, tidak banyak yang tahu kalau heparin terkandung dalam obat penghilang memar itu.

Dan lagi, jawaban-jawabannya atas pertanyaan yang diberikan saat ujian lisan saat hari Sabtu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan bahwa Sakura benar-benar bodoh.

Enam minggu pelatihan berakhir begitu saja, dilanjutkan dengan pengadaan acara bakti sosial sebagai syarat diterimanya dua puluh lima orang sebagai anggota baru DokLap. Sasuke tidak banyak memberikan suara selama awal-awal pembentukan panitia, namun,

"Aku deh yang jadi ketua,"

Sakura malah mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua baksos.

Uchiha bungsu mengedip tak percaya, sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau gadis sependiam Sakura ternyata cukup berani untuk mencalonkan diri sementara orang-orang lain sibuk memperdebatkan siapa yang mau ditunjuk jadi ketua. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum simpul dan menumbuhkan niat untuk berpartisipasi dalam pembentukan susunan kepanitiaan.

"Sasuke-senpai," gadis itu memandangnya dengan sepasang mata hijau cerah, meminta perhatiannya sebentar.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke-senpai... jadi koordinator humas, ya?"

Sasuke terdiam. Dari tadi, gadis itu menyebutkan nama-nama yang dimintanya untuk menjadi koordinator subdivisi kepanitiaan, dan rata-rata nama teman seangkatan Sakura-lah yang menjadi koordinator. Bahkan, Naruto pun tidak disebut sama sekali walau Sasuke semula menduga kalau Naruto akan dijadikan koordinator acara atau semacamnya.

Tak ada waktu memikirkannya, dan menjadi humas tidak jelek juga.

Jadi, Sasuke mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

"_How lucky you are_."

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya, Naruto mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya pasca rapat panitia baksos. Kali pertama, ia mengumpat sambil menendang kerikil di jalanan. Kali kedua, ia meninju lengan Sasuke dengan kekuatan minimal. Kali ketiga, si pemuda pirang tersandung oleh tutup got yang mencuat dari permukaan jalan.

Dan setiap kali umpatannya keluar, telinga Sasuke serasa mau pecah.

Naruto menyalahkannya—si pirang terus-menerus memakinya semenjak rapat bubar—karena ia terpilih menjadi koordinator humas sementara Naruto sendiri tidak. Yang tidak terpilih menjadi koordinator memang dibebaskan untuk memilih divisinya masing-masing oleh Sakura, dan Naruto mengambil divisi danus alias Dana Usaha, untuk mencari dana baksos mereka. Menurut kata-katanya, Naruto tidak mau menjadi _bawahan_ Sasuke. Lebih baik menjual cemilan di angkatan daripada menjadi anak buah Uchiha Sasuke!

"Ya, ya." Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa bosan mendengarkan kalimat Naruto yang itu-itu saja. Naruto memang suka bicara dengan bahasa Inggris, tapi kemampuannya sama sekali tidak berkembang. Kalau tahu satu kalimat, ia akan mengulang-ngulang kalimat itu sampai bosan.

"_How lucky you are_." Naruto sekali lagi mengucapkannya sambil mengayunkan tas selempang abu-abunya ke udara, yang ketika berbalik malah menghantam tulang kering Sasuke.

"Protesnya sama Sakura; kan dia yang nentuin." Sasuke lama-lama bosan menjadi korban kejengkelan Naruto. Kejengkelan yang sama sekali tak beralasan, sebetulnya. Bukan salahnya kalau Sakura yang menjadikannya koordinator humas. Sasuke sama sekali tidak berusaha membuat Sakura menentukan kepanitiaan seperti itu. Sama saja seperti menuduhnya menggunduli Naruto kalau—

"Memang sih," Naruto menunduk. Langkah-langkahnya berhenti sampai-sampai Sasuke mengurungkan ayunan kaki selanjutnya. "Tapi mana mungkin kan gue protes sama dia."

Kening Sasuke terlipat banyak, bingung dengan kata-kata Naruto. Lama-lama, Sasuke mencurigai sahabatnya ini menderita _bipolar disorder_, terutama sejak enam bulan be—

Kalimat Naruto selanjutnya membuat matanya terbelalak,

"Jen, gue suka cewek bego itu." Naruto menatapnya lurus-lurus, membuat Sasuke tahu kalau keadaan ini bukan kondisi yang memungkinkan untuk dijadikan bahan bercandaan.

"Gue suka Sakura."

.

.

.

.

Ada dua jantung yang bermula dengan ritme yang berbeda—satu berdegup kencang, satu berhenti berdenyut untuk sesaat—namun lama-lama, iramanya menjadi senada.

Ada banyak hal yang dipertaruhkan di sini untuk ke depannya.

Masalah pertemanan.

Masalah keegoisan.

Dan masalah siapa yang akan terluka pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

.

.

.

.

**ABA4:** halo! Ini bagian dari pembukaan super panjang yang udah saya rencanain sejak lama. Draft-nya udah ada sejak 2012 dan baru sekarang berhasil saya wujudin. Sementara, ini bakalan jadi salah satu fic yang saya prioritasin, dan tenang aja, saya masih bakalan update fic yang lain kok =))

Well, komentar? Saya pingin ngeluarin kemampuan terbaik saya untuk fic yang ini :"D


End file.
